My Immortal Genius
by UzumakiJinchuuriki
Summary: Based off of "My Immortal" by Evanescence. A tribute to Neji-kun's death... Naruto visits the room where Neji died in their home, and emotions and memories are brought up. This contains flashbacks, as well as the present. It's a lot better than it sounds. Rated T for minor swearing and intense angst/negative feelings. But, there are also happy times and a lil bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. Kishi is the creator, not me. -sigh- And I do not own _My Immortal _by Evanescence. The best singer/songwriter.  
**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I stood in front of the wooden door, that seemed to have a cold, lonely aura emanating from it, as it stared back at me. Beyond this door -_his_ door- holds loneliness, holds emptiness, holds sadness and the distinguished smell of my tears.

I could never enter this room again. Just standing in front of its door frightens me. But I can't bring myself to leave my home -our home. I can't leave him. It hurts too much. To leave what he has left behind, to leave his soul, is something I could never do.

But why am I so afraid to enter his room? The room that we made so many memories in?

Beyond this door lies the untouched, unmade bed he slept on. The untouched, dirty clothes in his hamper. The untouched, squeaky chair he hated because it annoyed him to no end. The untouched, dusty books he has read over and over. Beyond this door lies his precious possessions he left behind. Beyond this door lies his strong, calming presence that I'm oh so used to. But now it only makes me anxious and empty.

As I slowly take a step toward the door, I reach a shaking hand out. A shiver runs down my spine as my fingertips lightly graze the smooth, wooden surface of the door, and my eyelids droop halfway closed.

_It's as if you're on the other side._

I close my eyes all the way, and I press my hand fully against the cold door.

_As if your hand is pressed against mine through this barricade._

My free hand twitches as my heart seems to clench, and a heavy feeling falls upon my chest.

_I miss you, but your presence is what bounds me to this depressing place._

A sob gets stuck in my throat, and a choked noise comes out as I stumble forward and slump against the door, my forehead lazily resting on it. The hand that I have flat against the door balls into a fist, desperately trying to find something -some_one-_ to hold on to.

_Why'd you have to go?_

My knees start to quiver, and I collapse to the ground. The sob that was once stuck in my throat making itself known. I pound my fist one time against the door weakly, trying to relieve the pain in my chest.

_Why'd you have to leave me?_

I slowly uncurl my fist and lay it flat against my chest, on top of my heartbroken and lonely heart. Tears flow down my cheeks, and I let out a long, silent cry. And eventually it's not enough, as I ball both my hands into fists and slam them down onto my lap. I throw my head back, letting out a long wail/scream, as if I were a wolf that just lost its mate, and is now howling at the glowing moon.

But I am the moon, and I only got my shine from my beloved sun. My sun that had burst, which I never thought would happen for a long while, leaving me without light to reflect. My sun that would never be able to come back and shine his addicting, fulfilling light upon me once more.

I continue to let out my heartbroken cries, as the tears run like a waterfall down my face and onto my tense lap.

My cries die down, and I sit in silence, throat sore and tight. I take a deep breath, and try to calm myself, but to no avail.

_Do you see what only of what is left of you does to me...?_

I put my hands flat against the ground and I shakily push myself up off the ground slowly. I rest the right side of my body against the door for support as I grip the door handle.

_...my beloved Neji...?_

* * *

Hi guys, I really should not be starting a new story but oh well. This is my tribute to Neji's death -**fuck you Kishi**-. I'm late, yes, but I started writing it when I heard he died because I was really depressed (not just because of his death, but literally depressed), and I saw this as a way to help release negative feelings. I haven't actually felt like I did then, so that's why I stopped writing this, but I really do want to finish it. It will probably take a little while. I have a lot going on, and I'm the laziest person ever. But if it's not finished by summer time (it probably won't be), then I'll really get the crackelackin to writing then and I'll even aim to finish it. Don't want to go into a new school year with a story you want to finish, yeah? R&R please? I'm an amateur, haha.  
Naruto: Shut up, dattebayo!  
Me: Oops! My bad! One more thing!  
Naruto: Continue on with the story, kami!  
Neji: -drags Naruto out by his ear- You be patient.  
Me: Thanks Neji. Anyways, this was short. But they get longer as the chapters progress. I guarantee that. c:


	2. Chapter 2

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

As I take a deep, shaky breath, I slowly turn the seemingly frozen doorknob. The doorknob that will let me open the door. The same door that holds the remnant remaining left-behinds of the catalyst to my once happy and live heart.

I hesitate for only a moment, and then I slowly turn the doorknob that seems to take forever to turn. I push the door open, hand still on the doorknob, and I almost collapse to my knees.

The sight of _his_ belongings; the smell of _his_ sweet, husky scent that still lingers in the air; the silence of this empty but filled room; the feel of the cold air; the feel of his presence; the boarded up window that was the start of what caused all of this pain. Everything hits me like a ton of bricks to the face, and I try my best to stand, but I can't stop the tears that flow down my already soaked face.

I all but slowly release the doorknob, as I try to move forward. I grip my chest, on top of where my empty shell of a heart is. I wrap my other arm around my torso, because it feels like if I don't, I might shatter into a million pieces. I glance around the room, my heart swelling upon seeing all of his belongings. And then my eyes rest on the boarded up window I have never had the guts to fix nor go near.

I take small baby steps towards the window. Every step filling me up with nothing but pain. Nothing but regret. Nothing but sorrow. As I reach the window, the unhealed wounds in my heart rip open even more. And all the pain of that night clouds my mind, taking me down and killing me further, almost taking of what little sanity I have left behind. I fall to my knees, clutching my head, as a silent scream roars out of my sore throat.

_Neji, why?_

_Why?!_

I shake my head back and forth, the memories of that night swarming through my mind, refusing to leave.

_Why'd you have to save me?_

**-flashback-**

I laughed loudly as Neji threw the pencil he was once using at my head, only to miss as I ducked.

"Dobe," Neji growled, though not entirely serious.

I reached my hands up behind my head and folded them there while smiling sheepishly. I didn't really regret what I did -it was just a small prank, no permanent and serious harm done. "Well, excuse me for wanting to have a little fun." Neji rolled his eyes, not even sparing a glance at me and bothering to give me a reply.

Neji just so happened to be writing out his latest book, one about nerves in the body and pressure points and whatnot. He rarely makes mistakes when he's focused, but this one time was an exception and he needed to erase. I had put a thin piece of lead in the eraser, unbeknownst to the now agitated Hyūga. When he erased, lead was scribbled on his oh-so-important paper and he immediately pointed a slender, graceful finger at me and reproached me. Then started rebuking me about my pranks and "dumb ministrations".

As he continued to lecture me, me totally ignoring his words, I walked over to where my love sat and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry," I smiled softly and kissed the shell of his ear, something I always did to show my feelings were seriously true.

He stopped talking upon feeling my arms around him, and sighed, leaning back into my strong, welcoming arms. "It's fine, Uzumaki." I smiled at that as he turned the chair, with him in it, around as it squeaked.

Leaning down, and him leaning up, we both met halfway for a kiss. But we were so rudely interrupted by a bang and crashing sound across the hall in Neji's room.

We both shot up and jerked our head towards the room which its door was closed. Scared out of my mind, Neji looked at me worriedly, obviously caring for my well-being and life.

He leaned in close to me and quietly said, "Hide under my desk, you won't be seen."

My frantic eyes widened even more as rage and fear filled the very depths of my heart, "No! I have to help you, Neji! I won't let you do this alone! This could be very serious!" I made sure to keep my voice low and quiet.

Before Neji could reply, more bangs and crashed filled the other room and Neji all but shoved me hurriedly to the desk, pushing me to the ground when we reached it.

"Hide!"

With that one command lingering in the air, I scrambled to hide as Neji gave me the most serious, commanding of looks.

But before I hid, he leaned down and caught my head in his hand. "I love you." And he kissed me so passionately, so sweetly, as if it was the last time.

_Which, unknown at the time, it would be._

My eyes began to water, seeing Neji's retreating form leave the room, grabbing a stray baseball bat from the ground along the way.

"Neji..." I could only whisper as he shut the door quietly.

My heart seemed to have stopped, my love calling out for Neji to come back. To tell him I love him as well. To hold him in my arms and hide until the intruders took their leave.

My heart just about jumped out of my chest when I heard yelling and grunts of pain -Neji being an owner to one of the grunts. There was even louder crashing than before, sounds of heavy fists and weapons hitting their target. The tears fell from my eyes as I heard Neji shout for a split second. After a few more bangs, a loud gunshot rang throughout our house. My heart froze, my breath hitched in my throat, my eyes wide with fear. Fear for my Neji. I shot up from under the desk, hitting my head along the way and I silently swore as I stayed on the ground.

A loud thud was heard and a chilling silence filled the air, until the retreating pitter-patter of the intruders footsteps could be heard, each step a loud hit to my heart. The sounds of their hushed voices sounding like they were yelling right into my ears.

I heard a few quiet, distinct clinks and then all was silent. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. But then I came to my senses and shakily shot up, a little too quickly. I stumbled a few times and then gathered myself, running to the closed door. I threw the door open, ignoring the loud bang it made against the wall as it crashed into it. I ran across the hall and stood in the doorway of Neji's bedroom.

My heart stopped once again, freezing over and never to beat properly again. The sight my eyes were so unlucky to witness, the very same sight that made me collapse to my knees and scream in horror -Neji. Neji. My Neji had a bullet through his heart.

Blood splatters all over the wall behind him. The air thick with the heavy scent of his metallic-smelling blood. The sight of my love -lifeless, pale, bruised, and blood pooling around his now cold body. The heartbreak, the pain, the sorrow, the regret, the fact that the love of _my_ _life_ was now _lifeless_ on this cold floor. It was all too much. The one thing that kept me going, the light in my heart, the fire that burned away any trace of loneliness was now gone. I couldn't stand it. Who could withstand such a sight, such emotions and pain right now?

I gathered what little strength I had left and slowly crawled over to my once shining-with-life Neji, the pain in my chest only increasing. As I finally reached him, I put a shaking hand on his pale, beat up face.

"Neji."

The sanity slowly made itself lost in my mind.

"Neji, wake up."

"Neji."

"Neji!" I gripped his shoulders and shook him.

Tears leaked from my eyes and sirens could be heard from the distance, just like the breaking of my heart was loud and clear.

"Neji. Don't you dare leave me."

"Come on, Neji, stop playing games with me." A crazed chuckle escaped my lips.

"Seriously, Neji, this isn't funny anymore." The sanity I once had now gone, the shock taking over and making itself known.

"Come on, Neji. You win, okay?! You win! Now come on! It's not funny!"

"I don't wanna play anymore, Neji, dammit!"

A sob escaped my throat, any remains of mental stability trying to take control once more.

"Neji..."

"I love you, Neji, please..."

I shook his shoulders just once more, a choked sob getting stuck in my throat as my hands went limp around his shoulders.

"No..."

My hands balled into fists and I started chanting 'no' over and over again.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

I let out a long, heartbroken scream, calling out to my lover.

"Neji!"

Then I lay my head on his chest, no longer being able to feel nothing but numbness, my mind slowly fading from consciousness from the exhaustion and shock and pain. I slowly leaned down and softly kissed his ear, as my tears fell and mixed in with his spilled blood. And with one last, quiet whisper, I slipped off into a temporary unconscious nightmare.

"Neji..."

**-flashback ends-**

My heart clenched tightly, as if it were trying to rid itself of the pain and my hand went straight to my chest, holding on as if it were about to explode.

Memories flashed through my mind, the memories that will always be remembered. Even the memory of my beloved's death, which would always haunt me, just like now. With that in mind, my heart constricted even more, and I knew no matter how much time will have passed, there will be nothing but open wounds on my heart, mind, and soul. And no matter how much time is given to me, what happened has happened, and there's no taking anything back. Though I'd give anything, do anything, to have him back again.

To hold him.

To kiss him, as we did that one last time.

To shower him in nothing but love.

To tell him I love him, as he told me not even five minutes before his abrupt death.

'"I love you, Neji... Please... forgive me..."'


	3. Chapter 3

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

It was a bright, sunny day. Too sunny for what was to come, but not that we knew we'd be getting a phone call. A phone call that would bring us heartbreaking news. We weren't expecting it, not at all.

I was pacing in front of the TV that resided in the living room, not sure of what game to play. Half of me was leaning towards _Just Dance 3_, but the other half was leaning towards _Ninja Resides_. I threw my hands up in frustration, exasperation seeping into the very pit of my bones at the fact I couldn't choose. And with that, I couldn't stop the grumbled words that slipped from my mouth as I paced back an forth.

"For the love of Kami-sama, damn-!"

"Why can't I choose?!"

"Forget this crap, dattebayo!"

"What's the point in having a game console if you can't even choose a game to play?!"

"Damn you t-"

I kicked the TV stand out of rage, only to fall on my butt and hold my precious, now aching toes. My eyes grew big and shimmered as tears welled up, my face distorting into an ugly, tear-stricken expression. The pain felt as if I got one of Sakura's famous, "dobe punches". But still, it doesn't beat one of those.

I rocked myself back and forth, holding my foot as close to me as possible. As I sniffed repeatedly, Neji strolled into the room sparing me one glance and a roll of his eyes. "Dobe. What happened this time?" Neji seemed to be recalling all the previous times he'd seen me in this or a similar position.

"The stupid game! I couldn't pick one, so I was getting frustrated and, hey! Wait! Let me finish talking! You can't just walk away after asking a question!" I pouted as Neji leisurely walked past me, patting my head two times and walking towards the kitchen.

Ring. Ring. R-

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow at the phone that was resting on the wall. "Are you expecting a phone call, Naruto?" I only shook my head and slowly stood up, slightly wincing as I wobbled over to the phone.

I picked up the phone, happily greeting whoever was on the other end, "Ohayo, Uzumaki and Hyūga re-"

"Naruto, Naruto! You need to get to the hospital quick, bring Neji!" A sorrowful and desperate voice of Inuzuka Kiba, my best friend, cut me off, causing me to go from happy to immediately worried.

I glanced at Neji, the look on my face causing him to frown. "Wait, what's going on?" The words rushed out of my mouth, not missing a beat.

"It's Hinata! Look, just hurry!" Kiba shouted into the phone, sounding like he was trying his best not to cry. A pang went through my chest as he hung up, the faint buzz of the phone ringing through my ear.

The expression my face held must of not been all too great, because Neji was immediately in my face asking what was wrong. "Neji, we need to get to the hospital. It's Hinata!" As I spoke, I ran around gathering the necessary items, while Neji quickly caught on and grabbed his shoes and jacket.

We sprinted out the door, worry and fear radiating off our person in giant waves. You see, Hinata has been ill for awhile now, she's been getting better, but I guess something took a turn for the worse in her. She was diagnosed with cancer, she lost her sight, she became fragile, pale, shier. The diagnosis basically killed her mentally, and she eventually never spoke until Neji came along. Neji never liked Hinata, thinking she always thought she was better than him, and thought she was nothing but a weakling. But that was all pushed aside and forgotten, and Neji came to his senses. They became closer, though Hinata barely uttered even a word to him. And eventually they would have conversations to the maximum that their minds would allow -them both being naturally antisocial at heart. That helped Hinata a lot, and her cancer began to dissipate and go away. But it was still there, slowly dying away, though.

But now, something has changed, and not in a good way.

I jumped in the driver's seat, almost pulling off before Neji's door even closed. I sped down the roads that went on and on forever, each corner turned bringing a dull throb in my chest, each minute that past bringing a new-found level of fear surging through my heart and mind.

In my focused, crazed state I failed to notice the sirens blaring behind us. Neji shook my arm gently, almost causing me to drive off the road. I slowly pulled over to the side of the road, the stopping of my car causing my mind to yell at me to go, go and get Neji and myself to Hinata.

After a few moments, there was a harsh tap on my window, causing me to jump and jerk my head to the police officer.

I pressed and held down the button that would roll down the window. A cool breeze lightly flew in as I looked up to the police officer, his badge reading _"Hatake Kakashi"_.

"Hello, officer." My voice was dreadful and rushed.

The officer with dull, long gray hair lazily drew in a breath, his stance all but energetic. "May I see your I.D.?" Even his voice was lazy and uncaring.

I nodded once and took out my wallet, sliding my I.D. out in a hurried manner. "Here you go, hurry up and check it." He grabbed my I.D., scanned it over, and looked back at me.

"Why were you speeding?" He seemed to really not care at all, though his one, uncovered eyebrow was raised.

"Come on, officer, just please! Please scan it! I gotta get to the hospital!" I pleaded with my voice and facial expression.

He sighed and put a book he was holding in a slot on his belt. "What seems to be the rush?"

I sighed exasperatedly and desperately, "Officer, please! We need to go! M- Our cousin is dying and we need to see her!" The officer looked inside the window upon hearing me say 'our' and took a moment to think, his hand resting on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I'll escort you to the hospital, I won't arrest you. But if this is just a front then I'll have no choice."

I nodded quickly, my eyes wide with fear and the need for speed as he handed me my I.D.

He walked back to his car -too slow for my liking- and casually slid into the seat. He turned his sirens on, and then we were on our way to see the last few moments of our beloved cousin.

When we reached the hospital, I hastily parked and Neji got out as soon as I turned the car off, with me in tow. Hatake-san had just got out of his police car when we reached the big, glass doors at the entrance of the hospital and was running to catch up with us.

We burst through the doors, running up to the main desk where a pink-headed girl, a close friend of mine, sat behind.

She smiled at us gently, not realizing our devastated expressions. "Hey, Naru-kun! What brings y-" Sakura started to say but I rudely cut her off. "Sakura-chan! Where's Hina's room?!" I yelled quickly, my words coming out in an almost incoherent rush.

Sakura's smile vanished and she took another glance at us before typing quickly into her computer. I could hear Officer Hatake coming up behind us as she pointed at the hall to the right. "Room 312. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and-"

Neji and I had already started running down the hall before she could finish, the light silver-haired officer behind us.

Neji pressed the elevator button that had an upward arrow printed on it. We waited impatiently, bouncing back and forth on our feet. The 'ding' of the elevator seemed to ring in my ear as we ran into the elevator, immediately pressing the button that'll take us to the third floor.

The annoying elevator music filled the tense silence. The elevator seemed to take forever and another 'ding' could be heard. I looked up to the blinking number, indicating we were on the second floor, just picking up more people.

"Kami! Dammit!" I growled out in frustration and anger.

A little girl, who looked very sick as well as bald, came in with an older woman, holding her hand. She had on a loose, lavender dress and was holding a light brown teddy bear with an orange bow on it in the other hand. My anger dissipated and sorrow filled my heart. How could a little girl go through cancer? And, judging by the color of the bear's bow, Leukemia no less. The sight was heartbreaking, but I mustered up some compassion and offered her a small smile. The little girl returned it with a big, almost toothless grin.

I choked down a small sob and waved at her. I looked up at the woman as the door was closing and she looked at me, giving me an exhausted but determined smile.

The elevator 'dinged' one more time and I remembered why we were there, and all the negative emotions came running back. We jogged out the elevator, careful of the young girl and woman. I turned back as the doors were closing and was met by a grin from the little girl. I couldn't help but grin back, giving her a thumbs up as she waved at me. I turned back around and ran off after the other two, who were looking for room 312.

When we found Hinata's room, the door was halfway opened and we ran in, taking deep breaths as we tried to calm down from all the running. We looked up, first seeing the tear-stained face of Kiba. And then we looked over to find Hinata laying on the bed.

Neji let out a choked sob, obviously trying to contain it but throwing his Hyūga pride to the wind. "H-H-H-," _hiccup_ "-Hinata-hime," Neji whispered, his breaking heart clear on his face.

I gasped, my heart squeezing in my chest. Hinata was so pale, more so than normal. Her hair that used to be full of color and life, and so soft, now looked dull and dead. She had deep, purple bags under her eyes and her frail fingers gripped the thin blanket that covered her gently. Her breaths came out as wheezes. And every 30 seconds Akamaru, who was curled up beside her, would let out a small whine as he nudged her. It was like he was trying to make sure she didn't fall into eternal sleep.

My breath was knocked out of me at the thought, and I slowly moved forward towards her bed alongside Neji. Officer Hatake quietly stepped outside, giving us privacy.

I gently took one of Hinata's hands, and Neji took the other. Hinata smiled a small, weak smile at us and croaked, "Hey guys."

Neji seemed to almost double over, while my knees almost gave out. Kiba sniffed and laid his hand on Hinata's thin stomach.

"It's okay, guys."

_Cough_

"I'll be fine."

_Cough_

"Don't worry about me-"

_Cough_

"-okay?"

_Wheeze_

With each cough my heart died a little more.

Something inside of Neji snapped, and he let out a strangled cry. "How can you say that?! Hinata! Don't go! Please! You'll get better! Promise me that!"

I stayed silent, my heart crying out for Neji and the dying Hyūga.

Hinata only smiled, squeezed both of our hands weakly and comfortingly. "I don't have-" _cough_ "-long, but I'm going to-" _wheeze_ "-a better place. Don't worry about me."

Kiba leaned down and placed gentle kisses on her forehead, careful not to hurt her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I took a deep breath, knowing I should say something but the words just wouldn't come out. They were beyond me at a time like this.

Hinata let out a harsh cough, and a small, pain-filled noise. Her eyes started closing a little more.

"No!" All three of us yelled, while Akamaru nudged Hinata over and over with his nose.

She smiled, a genuine smile. "I love you, Neji, Naruto. I love you Kiba. Don't you guys forget it. Take care..." She had whispered it very quietly.

Tears rolled down all of our cheeks, Neji screaming and shouting for Hinata to wake up. Kiba stumbled over to the wall, pressing a red emergency button. But we all knew it was too late. Neji leaned over her body, crying his eyes out, while I stood frozen, my heart barely beating. Nurses came in, trying to pry Neji off. They dragged me out of the room without any problems. I was still frozen. Neji thrashed and kicked some of the nurses, demanding to be let go and for Hinata to wake up. When they got him out, they had to sedate him, and I held onto his temporary calm, unconscious body as I sat against the wall. Kiba was next to me, crying all the tears he could, while Akamaru whined and attempted to comfort him.

Her last words echoed through my mind.

_Take care..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata's funeral was, as expected, solemn and depressing. As cliché as it was, it had rained.

We just got home, and it was deadly silent and tense. One could say we could cut the air with a knife because of the tension. Neji sat down and I joined him, being uncharacteristically quiet.

Neji sniffed and I looked over at him, noticing tears running down his face as he stared blankly ahead.

I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him into my chest and he let everything go, sobbing and staining my suit with his tears, not that that bothered me.

"Shh... It'll be okay... She's in a better place now, no more suffering..." I cooed softly, a few tears escaping my eyes and falling into his hair.

After a while he calmed, and I lifted his head up gently. I wiped his face with my thumbs and softly kissed him. As if I could kiss all of his, all of _our_, pain away.

I'm hurting, I am. But not nearly as much as Neji. I'd comfort him until he got sick of me. Until he could smile again. I'd comfort him whenever he felt sad or upset. Whenever he needed comfort, it'd be me giving it.

I kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you, Neji."

I kissed the corner of each of his eyes, "We'll get through this... She wanted us to take care..." I kissed away the few tears that escaped his eyes and held him closer.

_And is if she were here, whispering to the wind, I could hear a faint, "Take care..."_

We will, Hinata... We will...


End file.
